


We're A Team

by winterfool



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, of a sort, shippiness hinted at, with a bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfool/pseuds/winterfool
Summary: Jester's still worried about Fjord after his strange dream. Spoilers for Campaign 2, Episode 5.





	We're A Team

Uneasiness isn’t a feeling that Jester is used to. Most things make her laugh, or just intrigue her with their possibilities. Maybe occasionally things frustrate or annoy her, but they rarely leave any lasting impact. This prickling of worry down her neck and spine is a foreign sensation. It’s not one she’s sure that she likes, but it’s there and has been bothering her all day since she watched Fjord cough up what seemed like an entire lake of salt-water.

The coughing itself she might just have puzzled over but not been too concerned about, since he seemed well enough, but it was the look on his face; wide-eyed, uncertain, almost fearful. Usually he always seems so calm, steady and unflappable, that seeing him look like that has left her … well, with this knot of worry, that she cannot shake.

So when she notices that Fjord has disappeared from the Feed and Mead tavern, where the rest of their group are still drinking, eating and talking to the locals, she feels a stab of concern and immediately makes an excuse to slip outside and look for him.

She only has to wander through Alfield for a short time before she finds him, perched on one of the walls near where they fought the Gnolls earlier. His back is to her, but she can see he has his falchion laid out on his knees and she suspects his mind his on whatever it was he dreamed of last night.

There are a few stone blocks at the foot of the wall that Jester is able to climb up in order to wind her arms around Fjord from behind and rest her chin on his shoulder. He doesn’t show any signs of surprise at her presence – her scrabbling wasn’t exactly quiet – but just turns his head slightly to look at her.

“You okay, Jester?”

“Are _you_?” she replies. “You didn’t say you were leaving.”

His eyes flicker briefly back down to his sword. “I’m fine. I just … needed some time to think, that’s all.”

Jester purses her lips. “Are you scared? That whatever is happening to you is bad?”

“… a little.”

“So am I.” She hugs him a little tighter. “I know that we’re all a group now, and I’m glad, but, you know, I met you first. And we were a team first. So …” She falters, not entirely sure what she’s trying to say. That she still feels closer to him than the others, that their friendship is special to her? She isn’t sure if that’s quite right. Only that the idea of something bad happening to him that he doesn’t understand has left her feeling like her insides have turned to ice. Finally, she settles on, “I don’t want you to be hurt, Fjord.”

His hand comes up to cover hers and squeezes it gently. He has turned to look at her again, and there’s a softness in his gaze.  

“Well, if I am, you’ll just have to patch me up. You’re  _the_  Cleric, right?” he says, offering a small smile.

Jester nods. “Yes! I am! You’re exactly right. I will patch you up. So promise you will tell me if you start feeling bad, okay?”

“I promise.”

“And I promise will get you to the Academy so we can figure out what it is that is happening to you. Together. Because we’re a team.”

“Yes, we are.” His face has cleared a little, and Jester’s own lips twitch into a smile in response. “Alrighty, then. C’mon, let’s get back to the others.”

Fjord pulls away to get to his feet, but then clambers back over and slings an arm over her shoulder. His falchion has disappeared again, gone to wherever it goes when he doesn’t need it.

As they start walking back towards the tavern, Jester looks up at him at says, “And I know you said you don’t think you are, but you should also tell me if you start thinking you’re turning into water, okay?”

“So you can catch me in a jar.”

“Yes, and then I will carry you to the Academy so someone can change you back.”

Fjord laughs, a deep chuckle that Jester can feel vibrating through her and it gives her a warm glow of accomplishment. She likes making Fjord laugh. The sound eases that knot of worry; it doesn’t go completely, but it untangles a little and lets her return to her usual buoyant self.

She doesn’t know what it is that has happened to Fjord or understand the magic surrounding him, but she will help him find the answers and make sure that whatever it is doesn’t harm him.

Because they’re a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [Tumblr.](http://lavellenchanted.tumblr.com/post/170728690542/were-a-team)
> 
> Travis and Laura flirting across the table got to me, okay?


End file.
